3 Seme n 2 Uke (drabble, pwp n nc)
by ChicinClv
Summary: No summary biar penasaran / Kyusung, Wonsung, Kisung, Yewook N Yemin/ Drabble, romance, pwp, nc/ Read n Review ya


**Title :** 3 Seme n 2 Uke

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Kyusung, Wonsung, Kisung, Yewook N Yemin

**Disclaimer**: Kehidupan yesung yang memiliki 3 seme dan 2 Uke

**Genre** : Romance, Fluff, Pwp n NC

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Lenght**: One-shot

**Rating** : M

* * *

"Ooohhh,,, baabyyyh,,, yhour hhhoole so tight,,,, ooohh"

"Ssshhhh,, soo fuckable mouth,,,, ssshh baby aaah"

"Aaaahhhh ahhh,,,,ohh there hyuuung ahh,,,,,"

"Lebihhhh chhepaat,,, babyhhh,,, ahhh ternyaahhhta tangan keehhcilmu,,,, berhhguhhna hhhhh jugahh babyhhh"

"Hyuhhhng,,, deeephhheer,,,aaahhhhh"

"Aaaahhhh,,, aaahhh,,, aaakkuuhhh tidhhhak kuhhhhaaattt,,,, aaahhhh"

Saat ini di sebuah kamar yang diketahui sebagai kamar seorang personil Super Junior terdengarlah suara desahan-desahan dari 6 orang namja yang kini tengah melakukan kegiatan panas mereka tanpa mempedulikan ranjang yang mereka pergunakan terus menjerit karna kegiatan mereka yang bisa di katakan sangat ganas,,,,

Hei bagaimana tidak? Ini bukan threesome atau foursome tapi SIXSOME.

Mungkin akan terasa tidak mungkin melakukan sixsome, tapi untuk yesung yang mempunyai seme yang berotak sangat pervert dan uke polos yang selalu bisa di hasut dan tergoda itu sangat mudah.

Dengan posisi junior yesung yang tertanam sempurna pada hole wookie yang kini mendesah pasrah di bawahnya dan juga di atas yesung terlihat siwon dengan nikmat menumbuk hole yesung dengan juniornya yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil. Meskipun yesung mendapat kenikmatan ganda pada hole dan juniornya yesung tidak melupakan 2seme dan 1 ukenya yang lain. Saat ini pun yesung tengah memberikan blowjob pada kyuhyun, handjob pada kibum dengan tangan kanannya serta melakukan scissoring dan in-out dengan tangan kirinya pada hole sungmin.

Dan bila diperhatikan dengan seksama yesung kini terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda. Dengan wajah yang memerah, keringat yang bercucuran, kissmark dimana-mana, bibir yang membengkak, air liur yang sedikit menggenang disudut bibirnya, mata yang sedikit sayu dan wajah yang menggambarkan kenikmatan. Mungkin apabila seme atau uke diluar sana melihat yesung saat ini, dapat dipastikan mereka semua akan memperebutkan yesung untuk kesekian kalinya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula semua seme dan uke yesung harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan namjachingu tercinta mereka untuk tidak menambah kekasih baru.

"aaahhhh whhooonnie,,,, wooohhkkkiiie,,, ahhkku tidak kuat,,, akuhhh mhaaauh kehhhluar"

"ssshhhhh,,, tohhhghhhether hyung/baby"

"oooohhh akhhhuuhhh juhhhhga"

"meeehhh tooooo babhhhhyyy"

"aaaahhhh hyuuung"

.

.

.

.

"hah hah hah hah kalian benar-ingin membuatku mati ha?" tanya yesung yang kini tengah berbaring letih setelah pertempuran dengan kelima namjanya. Dengan wookie yang tengah memeluknya mesra dari samping kirinya, kibum yang juga berbaring di sebelah kanannya, siwon dan kyuhyun yang duduk kersandar pada kepala ranjang dan sungmin yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang,,,,,

"tapi baby,, aku tau kau menyukainya" ucap kyuhyun usil sambil menyeringai kearah yesung. Yang dengan seketika membuat wajah yesung memerah sempurna

"hahaha wajah bushingmu sangat menggoda baby,, apa kau sengaja merayu lagi baby,,,?" timpal siwon melihat wajah yesung yang memerah karna perkataan kyuhyun. Bukannya mereda, wajah yesung malah semakin merah.

"ta,, tapi kan biasanya kita tidak melakukannya berenam. Biasanya hanya bertiga atau berempat" jawab yesung dengan sedikit malu dengan perkataannya.

"mmmhhh hyung,,, tapi menurutku berenam lebih asik dan menarik dari pada bertiga" ucap wookie sambil melihat wajah yesung yang masih memerah, dan makin membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher yesung

"ta,, tapi tapi aku takut kalian tidak...puas. Karna aku jadi tidak bisa melayani satu persatu" jawab yesung lagi tergagap dengan sedikit jeda di setiap perkataannya.

"hahahahahahaha" tawa kibum menggema di seluruh kamar yang membuat yesung mendelik marah padanya karna mentertawakan perkataannya

"hahahahhh baby,,, kau tau baby? Inilah yang membuat kami mati-matiian untuk selalu bersamamu, menjaga mu dan selalu di dekatmu. Kau selalu memperhatikan kami. Kau tak perlu melayani kami, karna kau bukan pemuas nafsu kami." ucap kibum pada yesung dan memberi killer smile nya

"ne baby,, kami disini juga ingin memberimu kebahagiaan. Mungkin ini adalah sebagian cara kami membahagiakan mu, karna kami tau kau sangat menikmatinya" sambung siwon

"tapi,,, " ucap yesung lagi

"sudahlah baby,,, kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya" sambung kyuhyun

"ne,, hyungg,, dari pada kau memikirkan itu lebih baik kita melanjutkan ke ronde yang kedua" ucap sungmin menggoda dan kini mulai merangkak kearah yesung

"mi,, minnie? Sejak kapan kau jadi aaaahhh" ucapan yesung terpotong desahan karna kini sungmin mulai menggesek-gesekan junior yesung ke belahan bokongnya

"ssshhhh aaahhh,,, semenjak aku selalu ingin bersama mu hyung. Dan sepertinya untuk ronde ini aku akan memainkan rules wild and sexy dengan mu hyung. Ahhhh lagi pula hyung, holeku belum merasakan junior muhhhh,,,, ooooooh i will ride you hyung " jawab sungmin di sela desahannya dan mulai memasukan junior yesung kedalam holenya.

"huhuhuhu sepertinya itu usulan yang menggiurkan minnie hyung" jawab kyuhyun dan memberikan smirk terbaiknya

"ne hyung/baby"

"ANDWEEEEEEE"

.

.

.

Mungkin sampai saat nanti yesung masih akan selalu mendapat masalah dari ke3 semenya dan ke2 ukenya. Tapi mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat hari-hari nya selalu berwarna, bahagia dan penuh cinta ^^.

.

.

.

END

* * *

NOSEBLEED,,, hah hah hah cukup untuk ff nc pertama q. Sumpah aq masih belum kuat bwt bikin ff nc, dengan mengerahkan semua kekuatan akhirnya terciptalah ff yg menurut q udah hot. Meskipun ini ff nc tp aq tetep pengen ngasih suasana romantis n sweet d dalamnya... apa terasa? Menurut q udah hohohoho  
klw ada reader yg nanya knp ff ini pendek bgt? Emang karna cm segini aq bisa bikin. Anadai aja ada yg mau berbaik hati buat bikin versi panjang n full ni ff aq bakal seneng bgt. Hehehehe  
n ff ini aq bikin tiba2 aja, tiba2 aja dpt ide n bwt lepasin rindu karna skrg udah jarang bgt ada ff yesung centric. Ff yesung sebagai uke dengan semua chara,,, huhuuhu aq kangen sama yesung centric, udah jarang bgt ketemu ff ky' gitu skrg. Mana ff kyusung n wonsung skrg jg udah mulai sepi huhuhuhu hiks T^T  
n klw ada yg nanya aq udah selesai hiatuS? Jawabannnya : belum. Ini ff cm pengen publish aja, krn aq dpt ide n aq tw reader d luar sana jg pasti ada yang kangen bgt sama yesung centric...

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
